The Wanderer
by Astral8
Summary: Percy is betrayed by everyone because of his new cousin. He decides to leave camp. He travels to many places around the world. He soon meets a child he keeps close as a partner. Later he is forced to come back to camp when Hera is kidnapped by a giant. Takes place after lost Olympians and around the time lost hero starts but the lost hero is pushed back about 2 years so Percy is 18
1. The Army

**Summary: Percy is betrayed by everyone because of his new cousin. He decides to leave camp. He travels to many places around the world. He soon meets a child he keeps close as a partner. Later he is forced to come back to camp when Hera is kidnapped by a giant. Takes place after lost Olympians and around the time lost hero starts but the lost hero is pushed back about 2 years so Percy is 18.**

**Disclaimer: I don't and I most likely won't ever own Percy Jackson That is Rick Riordan's Stuff **

**Most Author Notes will be at Bottom**

Here We Go!

Percy's POV:

"Woah!" I yelled just when the hydra spit some acid at me I dodged just as it hit a bush that crumbled to ashes.

I then jumped behind it and climbed up the hydra's back. Just as I was about to slice off one of its head off and light up the lighter that I had in my hand and burn the head there was a scream that echoed through the woods.

The hydra stared at it before it got a scared look on its face and ran away into the vast wilderness of the woods. Then my injuries decided to take their toll on me and I collapsed against a half burnt tree.

I realized there was no way out of this one as I realized there was a town about 10 miles away and I couldn't travel all the way there with cuts on my legs and arms. One cut went all the way to the bone on my leg. As I checked my bag I was all out of ambrosia and nectar I decided best hope was to sense if there was some water around. I luckily found a small pond in a clearing very close.

As soon as I got there I collapsed next to the pond and dropped a hand into the pond. I felt so good and I could trek up a mountain without one stop. But then as I was about to get finished healing I heard a roar.

Out of the woods came a vast army of creatures ranging with a majority of laistrygonian giants and hellhounds with bits of special monsters such as beefhead A.K.A. The Minotaur.

I sighed before I rushed them all keeping the water from the pond floating around me to heal me every time I got a major cut. I slashed and sliced many monsters it was mostly a blur.

Soon about 2 hours later I stood just panting really hard with A LOT of monster dust surrounding and on me. All the water from the pond has been used up but all the minor cuts wore me down. I started stumbling around until I came across a cabin and started knocking on the door.

That's when I got too tired and face planted on the wooden floor and with my last thought of being that will hurt A LOT.

As I was unconscious I dreamt about the time I was forced away from camp

FLASHBACK: About 8 Months Ago

I was taking border patrol as it was still taking time for the monsters to calm down after Kronos had failed with his plan. I suddenly saw my best friend Grover he was running with a boy who looked kind of like Uncle Zeus. I smiled when I saw Grover until I saw they were running from the Minotaur. I ran up and I intercepted them I told Grover to get the kid back to the boundaries while I take on ol beefhead.

I went and distracted the Minotaur from the 2 and got him away from them before I decided to play with him he would charge up like a bull and charge at me and me being Percy of course would yell "Olay!"

Soon enough I got him so mad his eyes literally turned red. He decided to stop charging and ran towards me his axe raised, I of course like anyone else ran towards him but slid at the last moment and got under him before I stood up and before he could turn around I stabbed him in the back.

As he turned to dust there lay a smooth stick on top of the dust as I grabbed it I felt the urge to squeeze it and it turned into the minotaur's axe but it was a bit different it had designs and intricate patterns on the handle. And on one side it was made of celestial bronze while the other side was mortal steel.

I walked back to camp just to find everyone at the pavilion sitting and listening to Uncle Zeus talking about how Devin Storm was the best son he ever had and how everyone should treat him with respect.

Just as i came in Zeus left and when I finished eating Devin came over and whispered that my life was about to become a storm. I of course ignored him but he took that as an act of me insulting him walked off to his table.

That was a bad idea ignoring him because he made everyone go against me like causing a storm over the Demeter Cabin and flooding the garden and blamed it on me, or he like when he told the Stolls I snitched on them on a huge prank we were about to pull off.

The last strike was when my LOVING girlfriend was found on the beach cheating on me with Devin just as I was strangling him Zeus flashed in because he heard Devin yelling for him and was shocked to see a camper me nonetheless strangling the best demigod in history he immediately banished me and took riptide and about to send me into the wilderness with no weapons and defenseless.

But Poseidon flashed in and tried to stop Zeus until it was settled that in a day I had to leave but with a sword from the armory (they didn't know about the minotaur's axe) the worst part though was that Zeus got to choose the sword. All the while stared with such a glare she speedily walked away without looking at me with a nervous face.

As I stepped into my cabin I suddenly felt drained and when I fell to the ground from fatigue I felt something I definitely hadn't tasted in a long time…Blood. I was so shocked that I grabbed some water from the fountain in the corner to heal me I thought about what could have happened.

I came to the conclusion since Annabeth betrayed me and she was my mortal anchor my Achilles heel was gone.

The next day I said my goodbyes through IM's to my 2 favorite cousins Thalia and Nico before leaving.

FLASHBACK END

As I woke up I saw I was in a bed and there was a girl.

I was so shocked that I was able whisper "Bianca?" before I faded into the realms of being unconscious.

**I Need a Good Name for this story**


	2. Dave

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Percy Jackson That Is Rick Riordan's Right**

Let's Go!

Chapter 2:

Percy POV:

I woke up to the one of the most confusing sights ever. It was definitely in my top 20. I was in a room colored in purple and black.

I saw I was in a purple queen sized bed. I jumped out to feel pain at my stomach I had no shirt and had a bandage across it.

I looked at the clock and saw it was 7:00 P.M. My stubbornness took over and I brought myself out of the bed. I heard talking down the stairs.

As I walked down the stairs I saw 2 people. One was a man in his late 30s with dark eyes and black oily hair. The next person shocked me it was the person I thought was Bianca. Instead it was a girl who looked just like her but a younger version of her.

As I walked down the last step they both stared at me before the man came and helped me to the table.

"You Okay? My daughter found you on the floor of the front porch passed out." He asked while eyeing me.

"I feel better this isn't as serious as other injuries I've gotten before." I answered

"Well I'm Dave and this is my daughter Bianca, her mother passed away last year." he answered sadly

"Well I'm sorry for your loss but I must be leaving." I answered while wondering about his daughter who looked like and had the same name as Bianca.

"No No No… your too injured you can't go out there yet" he said as he picked up his plate and washed it before putting it in the sink.

"Please Mister Pleaseeee Stay I get bored fast and have nothing to do and what is your name" Bianca asked with puppy dog eyes

"Fine and my name is Percy" I said after giving into the child's puppy eyes.

"Well Come on! Let's go upstairs and play in my room it's the one you were sleeping in." she said before she ran up the stairs.

Dave sighed before he looked at me and asked "Please keep her safe I have a feeling I can trust you, we have been struggling since her mother died."

"No problem sir, you can definitely trust me" I said before I stepped up the stairs and to Bianca's room not paying attention until I was attacked by a teddy bear?

I got smothered by this huge teddy bear it was about 3 feet tall and even though I was 6 foot 4 I was caught thinking about how I could leave so the monsters don't endanger them.

I jumped up and screamed like a little girl until I heard a little girl laughing her butt of with the teddy bear in her hand. I took this as my advantage and snuck up behind her.

"BOO!" she got so shocked she got up and hid behind me while I was laughing so much I had tears coming out of my eyes.

After we were done laughing we got Dave to come upstairs and he brought me a plate of food and then we played some board games like monopoly or game of life.

Soon enough Bianca had fallen asleep and is was 12 a.m. and Dave tucked her in bed before he told me that I could sleep in the guest room and directed me there before going to his own room.

I thought about how I could get used to this before turning off the lights and going to sleep.

A Month Later:

It was a usual day routine of me waking up and getting myself ready as I thought about how good the last month has been to me after I decided to stay even after my wounds had healed up.

When I got to the table and Dave was about to hand me our cereal I heard a roar in the woods.

All 3 of us just got up and looked out the window only to see some monsters. I suddenly got up and stepped outside and pulled out my axe which I had yet to name. I only pulled it out when I realized one of the monsters was the Minotaur and he looked MAD.

He was instead of holding his axe he had some rusty sword and was standing next a drakon. Bianca yelled at me to get back in the house but instead I charged them.

They had the advantage over me as this was my first time using my axe and the sword was broken and I was rusty at fighting. As I charged them I decided my best bet was to get them to kill each other.

Just when the Minotaur was about to charge at me that's when things were about to go wrong Dave came out with a rifle and shot the Minotaur which slowed it down a bit and made it change its course and he got Dave with his horns in the chest.

I came up from behind overcome with anger and sliced him in half. I then ran behind the drakon and put myself in a position so when he turned my axe would land in his eye and thank the gods that it worked.

I then ran to Dave where Bianca was sitting next to him crying. I went next to Dave and he asked me to do 2 things since he knew he was going to die. He wanted me to adopt Bianca and watch over her.

I of course agreed because I knew Bianca wouldn't be able to handle the pain of losing her dad and I would have to fill in that role for her.

I asked her to calm down and asked her before she agreed and when Dave saw that he finally gave in and died with his eyes closed and a smile on his face.

We later buried him in the backyard of the house with Bianca crying the whole time.

After that we stepped into the woods and went off into our adventure.

**YAY DONE :D Next Chapter it will be their adventures throughout the next year**

**amritthegreat03- well i could work on this btw this was originally a very different story with a pertemis pairing so i could work on making this one**

**Ladd40-Great Idea thanks ill change it to that**


	3. Year One

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians That stuff is with rick riordan**

Time for the chapter btw Percy left camp in May and he met Bianca in July and Dave died and they left in august btw they met Bianca and Dave in Oregon and they will be in random places around the world like one month they could be in new york next in Greece just role with it

Chapter 3:

September:

Well things weren't doing that good we were Wyoming. Earlier I IMed Uncle Hades and he was able to tell me that this is Bianca but this is who she turned into when she went for rebirth.

We also found out that she retained her hades powers so I would help her concentrate them. Other than that hades gave me a gift for her that was a stygian bow with unlimited arrows.

Anyways back to now. We were stuck at a homemade hideout that was positioned in a way that you would have to use your hands as eyes to find out unless you're a monster in that case just track our scent.

We were almost out of supplies and we were trapped any time we would go past a certain distance we would be surrounded only to be pushed back to our hideout.

We couldn't figure out why they just wouldn't attack us while we were at our hut. But I did notice yesterday when they were chasing us just to the point where they would stop there was a breeze that smelled like the world's greatest food combined in one breeze.

Anyways I was training Bianca in the ways of sword fighting with this sword we got from one of the monsters that were in the vast world of Greek Mythology. I really couldn't help her with Archery as with all my past experiences I just shouldn't help her she though was pretty skilled with a bow but moderate with a sword.

October:

We had finally pushed through the horde of monsters into the city of Riverton. We stopped at the diner and bought some food with the money I had in my bag.

As we were eating this woman with bright red cozy eyes walked up to us.

"How are you doing Percy I see you were finally able to pass all those monsters. If you could guess I was the one holding up the barrier."

"Hello Lady Hestia thanks for holding up that barrier so we could survive. Though we must leave soon as more monsters can get here." I said while bowing and getting Bianca to do it to.

"Ah Percy no need to bow I'm not like the others. Who is this little one?"

"She is Bianca she is the old Bianca who went for rebirth though." while I said this Bianca looked at me with her face turning into and angry face.

'Well hello little one I have a gift for you and Perseus." Hestia said with a smile on her face.

"What type of gifts?" me and Bianca asked at the same time.

"I would like to become Bianca's Patron and give her the gift of fire, food, and healing. While I would like to give you a credit card with unlimited money and I would like to offer both of you jobs.

"We accept your offer Milady" I answered after Bianca nodded.

"Great! First I would like you to travel to Greece for there is a hive of monsters growing at the base of the mountain where Olympus used to be."

December:

We had dispatched monsters with ease and I was still a bit of jealous of Bianca's powers and we were now on a cruise to Florida as a reward for winning and Bianca's first monster battle where she could fight and used her powers of fire to eliminate a third of the monsters in the hive.

After that Bianca still had enough energy to make a small meal for us while I healed us with some water.

I still had some jitters of being on a cruise because the only time I've been on a cruise ship was the Andromeda cruise ship that was a monster hive and where my first battle with Kronos Happened.

Christmas:

I Gave Bianca for her birthday a Dagger made of stygian and some dolls. With my credit card I was able to buy us a house in Florida as a backup house just in case we were in Florida and needed somewhere to stay. While Bianca played in her room I was cooking up some food when I heard a flash.

I whirled around to see a package on the couch from my father. It had contained a trident that was sea green and had steel wrapping the whole handle of the trident with intricate designs on them. I prayed to my father and said thank you before sacrificing some food using a fireplace which we had so Bianca could practice her fire powers.

January:

We were in Brooklyn to speak with the House of life as we found out there were many other mythologies still alive including the Norse and we heard the new king was in Brooklyn and Hestia sent us to make peace with the new king.

All in all the Negotiation went fine though there was a lot of tension. But in the end I made 3 new friends called Carter, Sadie, and Amos. They were all nice but they at first didn't believe us.

But after that which took a week. We had to help get some demigods get to camp we ended up finding out it was another daughter of Zeus hanging out with someone who shocked me it was a brother of mine they were in fourth grade. The biggest problem we encountered was their parents who were like best friends. But eventually we worked up a deal we would ensure their safety and get them across without a scratch.

February:

We eventually got them to camp and I was happy to find out they weren't as arrogant or mean as Devin. I got them to get call their parents once they go to camp so I wouldn't be tracked down and killed. I then sent them over the hill.

It was a success after that we were sent to Egypt as some monsters were troubling the house of life and they couldn't get rid of them. Somehow me and Bianca had learned new ways of traveling she could shadow travel across the earth while I could use the vapor in the air to travel anywhere and I had increased in my power with water.

We were sent to get rid of them as a reward we given the reward that we are honored guests and could rest at any nome in the house of life.

After this was when stuff went bad.

**There Done and just to get this straight this is the first half of the year there will be a part 2 which Is next chapter and just to get this straight THE EGYPTIANS ARE NOT GOING TO BE RECURRING PEOPLE THEY ARE THERE JUST SO PERCY HAD SOME JOBS.**


	4. The Cabin

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians…**

Chapter 4: The Cabin

February:

We were just getting back to America. When something went wrong with our teleportation methods maybe a god altered it? But we ended up in the worst place I could end up.

Camp Half-Blood:

I luckily grabbed Bianca and teleported her away fast but I couldn't help but suspect that someone saw us.

March:

We were in Virginia fighting off tons of monsters they had since gotten bold and tried attacking them everywhere it was simply getting harder to get anywhere without teleporting but we couldn't just straight teleport from one place to another without resting.

Another one of our houses had just gotten destroyed while fighting a drakon. This drakon just would not go down we were pretty screwed. we were dodging and weaving through the remains of the house when I noticed that it was right under a tree. I told Bianca to shadow travel to under the leaves and get it from behind while I distract it. It once Bianca got on its back and was about put her dagger that we found in an old demigod hideout.

Then suddenly next thing I knew I was on the ground with no one around me.

One thing that creeped me out though was that when I went to sleep I heard a voice whispering for me to go to Manhattan to where the gods are. I am not sure if this an evil force at work or whether the gods where calling me.

When I woke up I was in a room has plain grey walls and there was a bowl of soup. Just as I was about to reach for the soup I passed out.

Next time I woke up I was able to walk around I walked up the stairs as I found out I was in a basement. I came up to see no one there and it all made me feel like something wasn't right so I did the smart thing anyone would do and bolt out of there.

April:

Ever since that occurrence I have been worrying about Bianca and started working my way towards Manhattan seeing as that was my only lead and the only thing I had to do.

I had just made it to Maryland after stealing a car. Ever since I woke up in the cabin I had been feeling very weak and couldn't bring myself to teleport as that was a new skill and takes a lot of energy.

When suddenly my car flipped over which is a bad idea considering I was on a highway. All of a sudden next thing I knew my car was sliding down a slope and into a river. Now I would have been happy to be land in water but once I get out I would have to climb up a huge slope just to land in a highway where no one would help me and most likely ignore me.

Then the a really weird and lucky thing happened to me the naiad of the river came and helped me by lending some energy before disappearing talking about it as a thank you to something. I wasn't sure what she was talking about as I was still dazed by all this.

Then when I woke up I felt like I had just drank 20 energy drinks in a row and felt like I could do anything. I then teleported to the closest town and didn't bother to ask or check for the name before checking into a motel with the money on my credit card.

I went to bed and fell asleep instantly after that energy had been used up for teleporting.

3rd POV somewhere else:

"Have you gotten the girl?" the man asked as he talked through the earth to his brothers.

"Yes" was the faint reply.

"Great, bring her to the mountain so we can lure Jackson in. we do not want him to join in this war so bring the girl as fast as you can." The man snarled before getting up to show his huge height.

"The World will never forget about the giants after this"

**Super Short Chapter, IM SORRY. My word freezes up everytime I type a word, finally it worked I need a solution to that or I might just transfer to my new laptop to make stuff faster If I can I will dish out more chapters faster but they will be smaller if I don't post one in a long time take it as im making the chapter on my old laptop. Sorry for lateness I will work on this more and hopefully my word will work with me next time but until next time baiiiii**


End file.
